Mikhail
Mikhail was an A-class adventure and hero of the Mirg shield-nation. Is currently an Undead criminal slave of the nation, Talosheim; he once helped destroy and met his end at. Summary A man who was once a hero of the Mirg shield-nation. He was born poor and aspired to become an adventurer to make a living. He displayed talent in the use of the Spear Technique skill, rose to become an A-class adventurer, and would likely have become an S-class adventurer if he had lived longer. A hero that participated in the war to reinforce the Mirg shield-nation’s forces, the A-rank adventurer who was a candidate for the next ascendancy to S-rank – the【Divine Spear of Ice】, Mikhail. With him joining the fray, the scales tipped in the Mirg shield-nation’s favor once. The legendary magic spear of ice that was one of the Mirg shield-nation’s national treasures,【Ice Age】, was a legendary-class Magic Item said to have been created as a weapon for heroes by an ice god who served Peria, the goddess of water and knowledge. With this weapon in the hands of Mikhail, the Titan warriors fighting alongside the heroes fell, one by one. The fortress walls were finally broken and the savages of the Mirg shield-nation poured into the city. What had finished Mikhail off wasn’t the Dragon Golem that had been carefully crafted by the goddess, but the Vampires who had come to retrieve Borkus’ body. It was quite the questionable story. He died as a result of the expedition to Talosheim, and though the details are unclear, his corpse was stolen by Gubamon’s servants and added to Gubamon’s collection, along with Zandia and Jeena. His grave lies in the Mirg shield-nation, but it is thought that the coffin is empty. After being captured by Vandalieu, numerous mechanisms were placed into his body and he was turned into a training dummy for the training grounds, in a state where he cannot move his body or speak through his own will. However, due to the requests of Borkus and the others, he will be treated as a criminal slave. At the very least, he will likely be able to move his body and speak on his own. However, he will be in the same state as a criminal slave, so it is far from freedom. Powers and Abilities He is an exceptional spearman; while he was alive, he was praised as being able to slay a Dragon with a single wooden spear. However, he would tell them, “It’s impossible with a wooden spear. At least let me attach a stone tip to it.” * Name: Mikhail * Rank: 10 * Race: Zombie Hero (Broken) * Level: 75 * Titles: Divine Spear of Ice, Most Powerful Training Dummy * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a Spear: Large ** Strengthened Defense Power when equipped with Armor: Small ** Strengthened Agility: Level 10 ** Detect Presence: Level 5 * Active skills: ** Spear God Technique: Level 5 ** Throwing: Level 8 ** Transcend Limits: Level 3 ** Transcend Limits - Magic Spear: Level 5 ** Armor Technique: Level 6 ** Coordination: Level 7 ** Dismantling: Level 2 ** Farming: Level 1 Trivia * He is no longer a believer of Alda; he is under the effects of Demon Path Enticement and Guidance: Demon Path. * He has noticed that Rapiéçage is a Zombie made by sewing together the corpses of his former companions, but since the soul inside her is different, he is doing his best to think of her as ‘someone else who looks like them.’ * Eye contact is his specialty. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Undead Category:Heroes Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction